


Repay

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Porn, Clothed Sex, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Peko makes up for what she did





	Repay

'Is that...adequate?'

'It's...ngh...it's more than adequate...'

Koizumi Mahiru gasped, closing her eyes. Multiple sensations ran through her body, caused by the gentle yet persistent touches against her pale, sensitive skin.

She was currently sitting with her legs spread gently by Pekoyama Peko's careful hands as her lips danced around her neck. Koizumi's tie had been untied, now set aside neatly on the bed , away from the both of them. The top part of her dress had been removed from her shoulders, now hanging loosely around her waist. As Peko kissed her neck, making her shudder with pleasure, she started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly and precisely, as if that's the task she was born for.

'P-Peko-chan...' Koizumi whispered weakly as Peko's hands caressed her waist, sliding down towards her hips slowly, causing the material of her dress to shuffle slightly.

'Yes?' Peko stopped everything she was doing, immediately alert.

'You don't have to stop what you're doing,' Koizumi assured, her hand gently leading Peko's back onto her waist. 'I just, ah...I was wondering what brought this all on.'

Peko remained silent, slliding Koizumi's shirt off her shoulder.

'It's not that I mind, you know,' she remarked, watching the other woman kiss her skin again. 'I just can tell something's up... You seem troubled,' she pointed out, wrapping her legs around Peko's waist.

The other woman hesitated. She muttered something against Koizumi's shoulder, her hands resting on her waist like before.

'Peko-chan,' Koizumi murmured, stroking her back, 'you have to speak up.'

'I must repent,' peko muttered, more clearly this time.

'Huh?' Koizumi's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't let go. 'What are you talking about?'

'I must make up for what I did in the simulation,' Peko explained patiently. 'I do not know how else I can do it. Worshipping the body I once harmed seemed...logical.'

'Oh. You mean...' Memories ran through Koizumi's brain. Most of what she remembered from her time in the New World Program was vague at best. It made sense – her body and mind had to make sense of memories that simultaneously were and weren't hers.

One of them, though, she could feel on a physical level. It caused all her bodily functions to shut down for a while, after all.

Her death. Simulated death, that is.

But by god, it felt real.

She never knew what killed her. She got hit from behind and died instantly, never discovering her murderer. The last thing she could remember was Kuzuryuu's face, angry and shocked at the same time, but she knew it couldn't have been him, since she was definitely attacked from behind.

And so, that was...

'I see...' Koizumi said weakly. 'You know, a part of me was wondering about that...But,' she added, grabbing Peko's face to look into her eyes, 'you don't need to make it up to me. I'm alive and well, and we're both safe.'

She noticed tears forming in Peko's eyes. That was unusual – in fact, it was the first time she recalled seeing the stoic woman cry. She wasn't sure how to react, so she relied on her intuition – which told her to kiss her eyelids and eyelashes thoroughly until there were no more tears. The swordswoman wept as the photographer continued to kiss her face, gently and patiently.

Neither of them noticed when Peko's lips ended up against the skin of Koizumi's neck again, leaving a trail of hickeys there. They continued in silence punctuated only by the freckled girl's moans. She let the soft touch of the fingertips and the warmth of the lips distract her from the revelation of her murder. She moaned louder as if to speak over the overbearing thoughts.

She swiftly slid her shirt down to her waist, revealing her near-flat chest. Peko didn't need to ask – she simply saw permission in Koizumi's eyes, in the way she pushed it out towards her. She began stroking and kissing her chest, gently, sweetly, passionately. She wanted to convince herself that the harm she did was undone, in its entirety, forever. That the body in front of her is real, alive, and well.

Every fiber of her body desired Koizumi's pleasure and safety. She would gladly sacrifice her own life to achieve that goal, but she knew her duty now was to make it all up to this woman, so delicate and yet so confident, so lively, so fierce. So unlike herself.

Koizumi meanwhile, desired to forget, yes, to erase the unwanted memory that didn't concern her now, but she also desired to be with Peko, simply be, to lose her sense of self and reality as the other woman's lips traced her ribcage, the outline of her blooming breasts, every inch of her body. It helped her forget, but it was also simply pleasant.

Her crotch rhythmically rubbed against Peko's, the pleasant pressure causing her to moan more, louder and louder, as warmth spread throughout her body, filling her with the blissful sense of security and love. The louder her voice, the warmer her body, the easier it was to exist.

Peko's body pressed against hers from above. Crotch to crotch. Chest to chest. Her lips on Koizumi's neck, then against heer shoulder, then tracing her earlobe. She continued to cling onto the silent woman, whose silence and composure contrasted with herself, offering a sense of familiarity and safety, like the one constant she could count on.

Koizumi's body, delighted and overwhelmed, eventually reached its climax, explosively and loudly, culminating against Peko's pelvis. She didn't say a word, stopping everything she was doing once again, as Koizumi, exhausted but overjoyed, wrapped her trembling arms around her shoulders.

She pressed a weak but enthusiastic kiss against Peko's cheek, laughing softly.

'Was that-'

'Adequate? Yeah,' Koizumi assured with a chuckle. Her voice sounded strained.

'I am glad to hear that,' Peko said. 'If it's not enough to pay for my crime...' 

'I don't care about that, Peko-chan,' Koizumi informed. 'But that doesn't mean we have to be done.'

Peko remained still as Koizumi started removing her uniform...


End file.
